shivering gold, a powerpuff next generation story
by ameliaorg
Summary: The kids of the PPGxRRB goes into the past and goes through many adventures during their time period...Time Traveling!AU [GREENS, REDS, and BLUES]
1. A Day In Our Life?

_**Hi! This is my first ever Powerpuff Girl fanfic! I've rewatching the series and I quite enjoyed it! It's known as one of my favorite cartoons ever!, under Johnny Bravo and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! I hope you enjoy my multi-chapter story.**_

**The Green House:**

"BLAKE!" 7 year old Butterfly Jojo yelled "Where is my teddy bear!"

"I don't know?" 7 year old Blake said

"Blake!" Butterfly whined

"What!" Blake said angrily

"Could you please help me find it?" Butterfly asked as she fluttered her emerald green eyes

"No" Blake groaned

"Pretty please?" Butterfly asked...again

"NO!" Blake said even louder

"Shut up you two!" Their eldest brother (12 years old) Butcher yelled with a groan

"NO!" The twins said in unison

"Ugh!" Brasher said "I'm trying to do homework!"

"It's a saturday!" Butcher yelled at his younger brother

"Well I don't care" Brasher said "Unlike you! I like getting my work done..."

"Whatever" Butcher said as he kept on throwing a football towards Brasher's wall

"Could you please stop that!" Brasher said as he threw his paper down onto his bed and went to his brother's room

"No!" Butcher said as he ran past Brasher and down the stairs to his youngest siblings

"MUM!" Brasher yelled

"Oh!" Butcher said "It's a little tattle teller!"

"Shut up!" Brasher said in a crying tone

"Butcher Lime Jojo!" Their mum yelled "Leave you brother alone!"

Butcher rolled his eyes and said 'sorry' to his younger brother

"Thanks mum" Brasher as he kissed his mother on the cheek

"No problem, Bash" His mum said as she rubbed his black hair

"Mum!" Butterfly said in a happy tone

"How are you my little princess?" Her mum asked

"I'm good!" Butterfly said as her bangs covered her left eye

"Butterbabe?" Butterfly's father said

"What is it?" Buttercup said "Butch?"

"Why is everyone so loud?" Butch asked

"I don't know" Buttercup said in a sarcastic voice "Why don't you ask our four children?"

"Oh" Butch said "Uh..."

"I didn't think so" Buttercup said

"Mum!" Blake said "Where is Butterfly's teddy bear?"

"She lost it!" Buttercup said as she groaned

"Yeah..." Blake said as he rubbed his temples

"Ugh" Buttercup groaned "Butch?"

"I think it's upstairs in Butcher's room" Butch said "Let me check"

"Thanks" Buttercup said with an exhausted sigh

**The Red House:**

"Bloom!" Blossom Jojo yelled "Are you ready?"

"Yes mum" A 11 year old Bloom said "I'm ready for church class"

"Okay" Blossom sighed "You got your bible?"

"Yes" Bloom said "Don't worry mum, I got everything"

"Yeah" Blossom said "Usually kids your age would stay home or go out with their friends?"

"Well Hamett said he was going to be there" Bloom said "So I won't be alone..."

"Ooh~!" A 8 year old Brock cooed "I heard a name named Hamett"

"Shut it!" Bloom said to her younger brother

"Or else what?" Brock said as he stuck his tongue out

"Or else you would become a shish kebab like I did to Calvin!" Bloom said as she lifted up her church uniform sleeves

"What!" Blossom said "Bloom Berry Jojo! Explain!"

"Well Calvin was being rude to Butterfly and I had to take care of it" Bloom said "No one messes with a Jojo fam!"

"Well now I have to punish you!" Blossom said as Bloom made a 'what?' sound "But I'm proud that you are being nice to your cousin and doing the right thing"

Blossom kissed her eldest daughter on the head and Bloom hugged her mum

"Bloss?" Brick Jojo said as Brock jumped on him and they both fell "Hey Brock"

"Good morning dad!" Brock said as he hugged his father

"What's going on?" Brick asked tiredly

"Well Bloom is punish" Blossom said blankly

"Why?" Brick said with a shocking tone (and a little scared if you asked me?)

"Because she got into a fight with Calvin!" Blossom said

"You meant that nose picking kid?" Brick said as he looked down at his daughter

"No" Blossom said "Elmer Sglue's son"

"Oh" Brick said after a few minutes of thinking

"Yeah" Blossom said "But she IS getting a short amount of time"

"And why is that?" Brick asked

"Because she did it for her younger cousin" Blossom said as she smiled

"I'm proud of ya sweetie" Brick said as he hugged his only daughter

"Thanks dad" Bloom said with a smile as she hugged him back but more tighter than how he is giving her

"Sure sweetie" Brick said as he let go and kissed her on the top of her head

"See ya!" Bloom said as she went walking to her class

"Bye!" Brick, Blossom, and Brock Jojo said as they waved to Bloom

**The Blue House:**

"Blair" Boomer said looking to his left as he saw his youngest sleeping "Bailey?"

"What is it dad?" Bailey asked as her icy blue eyes lit up

"What was you and Blair doing that she is sleeping this late?" Boomer asked his eldest daughter

"And why is her head hot?" A pregnant Bubbles asked as she felt her daughter's head

"I don't know" Bailey said with a shrug "She was up watching movies with me then she went inside the pool...?"

"Why was she inside the pool!" Bubble asked "It's like the beginning of winter!"

"I don't know" Bailey said "She stated that she was hot mum! You like to keep the temperature hot!"

"You could have stopped her?" Bubbles said as she looked down at her daughter

"But mum" Bailey whined "I tried"

"Ugh" Bubbles said "Fine"

"Yes!" Bailey said "Oh I'm saying yes because I just saw dad's team lose"

"Wha-?" Boomer questioned

"Boomer" Bubbles said as she finally got her husband's attention "I'm going to check Blair's temperature on the thermometer"

"Okay honey" Boomer said as he gently picked up his youngest daughter and handed her to his wife

"Blair?" Bubbles said as her daughter woke in pain

"M-mum?" Blair stutters as she shaked a little "I'm c-cold"

"I know sweetheart" Bubbles said as she grabbed the thermometer and placed it on Blair's tongue

"Mum, how is it?" Bailey asked

"Not good" Bubbles said as she looked at the meter

Boomer and Bailey looked at the meter and gasped

"Sorry Blair" Bailey said "You can't go to the park today"

"Aw man!" Blair cursed as she looked down at the table she was sitting on

"Well don't worry sweetheart" Bubbles said "Me and your father is going to be here to help you"

"Thanks mum" Blair said "I just don't want Sizzle to get mad at me for breaking a promise"

"Don't worry" Bailey said "I'll tell him! You don't have to worry"

"Okay!" Blair said with a smile but the moment was ruined because she sneezed

"Okay let's get you to bed" Boomer said as he picked his daughter and took her to her room

"Mum?" Bailey said

"What is it, honey?" Bubbles asked

"Could I go out today?" Bailey asked

"Why of course sweetie" Bubble said with a smile "Just be back home by nine, alright"

"Okay mum" Bailey said

**At The Synder's**:

"Butcher!" Elizabeth Synder said as she hugged Butcher

"Hi 'Liza" Butcher said confidently

Elizabeth blushed at her nickname that Butcher gave her

"Hehe" Elizabeth weirdly laughed as she blushed "Is Bloom coming?"

"No..." Butcher said "Even though she shouldn't come!"

"Well, why not!" Elizabeth asked

"Well because..." Butcher said "She is a goody two shoes! And she is on the same team as my dumb little brother Brasher"

"Well she is your cousin and we've have been friends since birth!" Elizabeth said "So you have to suck it up pucker!"

"Well she can't come saturdays 'cause she has church school" Butcher said "So it's only going to be me and you"

Elizabeth blushed at the thought of her and Butcher being alone every single saturday

_SQUEAL_*

Was the sound that Elizabeth made

"Hey you want to go to Brasher's time machine later on?" Butcher asked

"Brasher made a time machine?" Elizabeth asked

"Well technically not made more like found..." Butcher said until he saw Elizabeth's face and just fake smiled at her "Yeah pretty much"

"That's narly!" Elizabeth said "Let's go"

"Okay nerd"

**At The Green House, 10:05 pm:**

"Is mum and dad asleep?" Brasher asked as he saw Bloom, Brock, Bailey, Butterfly, Blake, and all their other counterparts as well in the basement

"Yes" Butterfly and her twin brother nodded

"Okay!" Brasher said as he was about to touch the button but then Bloom yawned scaring everyone to think that it was their mum

"Bloom!" Elizabeth exclaimed nervously

"Sorry!" Bloom said "Geez!"

"Okay" Elizabeth said as she wrapped one of her arms around Brasher's shoulders "On your go"

"Kay!" Brasher said as he pressed the button but it didn't seem to work...

"What a bunch of hooey!" Hailey Ross said as Brasher blushed a little trying not to embarass himself in front of a girl

"Let me see this" Butcher said as Brasher moved a little

Butcher saw what was the problem, all you had to do was add a little violence...

"Here ya go!" Butcher said as he kicked the machine very hard

Majority of the girls (Who wasn't his cousin or a Jojo) whistled at him but he was too ignorant to notice

"Everyone hold onto each other!" Brasher said as he had his hand out for Hailey but Butcher took and instead he was the on to grab Hailey's hand

"My hero" Hailey purred to Butcher as Elizabeth and Brasher growled

**It's 10:05 pm in the City of Townville, 2003...**_**I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it's short! I know this isn't going to get popular because I think I have a curse on me not getting popular...**_

_**greydale :)**_


	2. 2003

**_Children:_**

**_Blossom Brick's: Bloom Brock_**

**_Buttercup Butch's: Butcher, Brasher, Brake, Butterfly (Butterfly Brake are twins)_**

**_Bubbles Boomer's: Bailey Blair (incoming one later)_**

It's the City of Townsville, It's 2003!

"Hey guys?" Elizabeth said "Where the heck are we?"

"I don't...know" Brasher said in shock

"You made it!" Hailey yelled, she grumped over to the tree next to them

"Sorry geez" Brasher said looking at the ground "Wait a minute"

"What?" His older brother, Butcher asked

"It's just Townsville!" Brasher said as looked behind Butcher

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked

"Well behind you..." Brasher points as everyone else turns

"Holy crap!" Butcher yelled "How didn't we notice that?"

"I don't know?" Bloom said "Probably cause your an idiot"

"Shut it, Bloom!" Butcher yelled

"Hey what's with all the racket here?" A familiar voice said

"Mayor?" The kids all said

"Who the heck are you kids?" The Mayor said

"Uh..."

"Mayor! It's those Rowdyruff Boys!" Mrs. Bellum yelled

"Oh no!" The Mayor yells "Call the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Okay!"

"Wait no!" The kids yelled

As in a few minutes, the PowerPuff Girls came.

"Oh you RowdyRuff Boys don't ever give us a rest, do you?" Blossom said

_'Mum...?' _Bloom and Brock thought

"Oh those boys! The blonde one is cute in my opinion" Bubbles said

_'Oh yeah...she's our Mum' _Bailey and Blair said

"Can't wait time give you guys a knuckle sandwich" Buttercup said

_'Mum is scary' _Brasher, Butcher, Brake, and Butterfly said in fear

"Hold on wait..." Bubbles said "These aren't the RowdyRuff Boys!"

"Huh?" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison

"Look!" Bubbles said pointing towards the kids "That's more than three! I remember the RowdyRuff Boys being a trio!"

"Oh..." Buttercup said

"Wait!" Blossom said "They don't even look like the RowdyRuff Boys"

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled

No one responded

"Hmm...okay" Buttercup said

"What?" Blossom questions

"Whenever I call his name to a fight, he responds" Buttercup says

"Aw...Buttercup likes Butch~!" Bubbles sanged

"Hmm...do say" The Mayor said

"What is it?"

"They do look like you guys" The Mayor said

"Huh?" The PowerPuff Girls said in unison

"Yeah" Mrs. Bellum said

"Okay well...what should we do?"

"Well take them!"

"Bubbles!"

"We want the eight of you" Bubbles yelled aggressively

"You two girls, we don't need you" Blossom said

"Jeez, thanks"

\- a -

**At The PowerPuff Girls House:**

"PROFESSOR!" The girls screamed

"Girls, what is it?" The Professor said as he groans

"Look at these kids!" Blossom said

"We need you to analyze them!" Buttercup screams

"Okay"

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"What is it?" Blossom asked

"These kids are from the future.." Professor said in shock

"HUH?!?"


End file.
